Notre secret
by princessed
Summary: Twoshots. Lors d'une mission de routine, Beast Boy sympathise avec un certain fantôme. Beastghost. Fiction récemment réorganisée.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : y a-t-il encore des gens qui lisent les disclaimers ?

_Notre secret_

Garfield s'ennuyait. Quand on lui avait parlé de surveiller un transfert de prisonniers, il avait pensé qu'on lui demanderait autre chose que de rester perché sur un toit pendant des heures en attendant que les portes de la prison s'ouvrent enfin. Il allait rester debout, les yeux fixés sur cette porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre équipe prendrait le relais et s'occupe du reste. Vachement intéressant.

- On en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il à Blue Beetle, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

- Non, on peut pas lui faire ça !

- Pardon ?

- Heu, je sais pas. Une demi-heure ?

Garfield soupira intérieurement. Il aimait bien Jaime mais la façon qu'il avait de parler tout seul lui portait parfois sur le système.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une tache blanche sur le toit du bâtiment voisin. Une personne se tenait dangereusement penchée au-dessus du sol. Le sang de Garfield ne fit qu'un tour. S'il ne faisait rien, cette personne risquait de se tuer !

- Attends-moi, je reviens ! s'écria-t-il avant de se changer en oiseau.

* * *

Installée dans l'espace flou qui sépare le monde réel du royaume des morts, Greta avait fait le trajet pour assister au transfert carcéral de son grand frère sociopathe. Elle savait que rien ne l'y obligeait, qu'elle pouvait très bien partir pour toujours et rejoindre leurs parents dans l'au-delà mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Tant que « Billy », comme elle l'appelait encore, était encore en vie, il pouvait encore tuer ou blesser quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise, c'était pour ça qu'elle se tenait sur ce toit et qu'elle observait la porte de la prison en attendant…

- Hé ! Ne faites pas ça !

Greta se retourna et vit un garçon de 13 ou 14 ans qui s'approchait d'elle. Il lui fallut un moment avant de remarquer qu'il avait la peau verte et un aspect simiesque. En effet, Greta avait vu d'assez près les abominations qui gardaient les portes de l'enfer, ce qui faisait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner.

Mais que faisait-il donc sur ce toit ? A tout hasard, elle s'éloigna du bord et fit une révérence. Il s'inclina, lui adressa un large sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Moi, c'est Beast Boy ! s'écria-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Greta secoua la tête, se préparant à une conversation difficile. De son point de vue à elle, elle pouvait encore faire des phrases mais les vivants n'entendaient jamais qu'un seul mot quand elle parlait : « Secret ». Sûrement, il allait la prendre pour une imbécile.

- T'as pas de nom ?

- Secret.

- Si tu veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave. Dans mon équipe, on ne donne jamais son identité secrète. Parce que je fais partie d'une équipe de super-héros ! Un jour, ce sera moi le leader !

Greta hocha la tête, puis décida de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais si elle continuait à l'écouter, elle n'assisterait pas au début du transfert. Elle fixa un point situé derrière sa tête, ouvrit des yeux ronds et le désigna du doigt. Garfield se retourna, tombant dans le panneau. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui, la fille avait disparu.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour regarder en bas. Ça va, fille en blanc ?

A son grand soulagement, le corps de la petite fille ne se trouvait pas dans la cour, en bas. Garfield soupira de soulagement, repassa en mode oiseau et fit plusieurs fois le tour du bâtiment. Enfin, il revint se poser près de Blue Beetle.

- Tu l'as vue ? demanda-t-il, encore troublé.

- J'ai vu quoi ? s'enquit le porteur du Scarabée.

- Une fille sur le toit d'à côté. Je lui ai parlé et tout d'un coup elle a disparu comme un fantôme.

- _Les propos de Beast Boy sont totalement incohérents. Tu dois te débarrasser de_ _lui_, intervint le Scarabée.

- Pas question ! lança Jaime. Je veux dire, qui se promènerait sur un toit à une heure pareille et dans un endroit pareil ?

- Ben, nous deux !

- Et à part nous deux ?

Garfield chercha une réponse mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trouver, quelque chose attira son regard.

- Elle est sur le toit d'en face ! s'écria-t-il.

Et il repartit sous le regard effaré de son collègue.

* * *

Cependant, quand Beast Boy arriva sur le toit d'en face, il n'y trouva que Zatanna. Cela ne manqua pas de le surprendre : Zatanna travaillait avec la Ligue, maintenant. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans des missions de débutant comme celle-ci.

- Salut ! s'écria-t-il. T'aurais pas vu une fille en blanc ?

Zatanna jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Elle eut le temps de croiser le regard de Greta, qui s'était cachée derrière une cheminée. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai vu personne monter sur ce toit, répondit-elle.

Greta ressentit du soulagement. A chaque fois que quelque chose de spécial arrivait à Billy, elle s'arrangeait pour être présente, et à chaque fois, elle trouvait Artémis ou Zatanna sur les lieux. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour elles. Cette fois-ci, Artémis était en train de baby-sitter la petite Lian, ce qui faisait que c'était Zatanna qui avait fait le déplacement et l'avait attendue sur un toit. Cela convenait très bien à Greta, qui était timide et préférait être seule avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- T'es sûre ? insista Garfield. Blonde, à peu près grande comme moi, avec un visage d'ange. Elle était là il y a deux secondes.

-Tiens ! s'écria Zatanna. Tu as une petite copine, maintenant ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Garfield perdit soudain toute contenance. Si Zatanna se mettait à raconter aux autres qu'il sortait avec une fille, Bart allait le taquiner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

- J'ai pas de petite copine, moi ! protesta-t-il.

- Allez, tu peux me le raconter !

- Je vais chercher tout seul puisque tu ne m'aides pas !

Sur ce, Garfield quitta de nouveau le toit. Zatanna attendit quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Greta, qui se cachait toujours derrière la cheminée :

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir maintenant. Il est parti.

- Secret ? demanda Greta en risquant un coup d'œil.

- Je ne lui dirai rien, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Allez, t'avais même pas besoin de te cacher. Il est gentil, tu sais. Il ne t'aurait rien fait.

Greta émergea de l'ombre du toit tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à cela. Les gens n'avaient pas été gentils avec elle dernièrement. Elle aimait bien écouter parler Artémis et Zatanna, mais celles-ci ne lui rendaient visite qu'une ou deux fois par an et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Le reste du temps, elle le passait à regarder les âmes qui faisaient le voyage jusqu'au royaume des morts, parfois en les escortant et en leur expliquant plus ou moins ce qui allait leur arriver. Elle aimait bien les écouter parler et les rassurer, leur dire que oui, ils étaient bien morts, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne valaient rien, au contraire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est mort qu'on ne peut plus rien faire !

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit de son vivant mais être une psychopompe à temps partiel lui convenait parfaitement. Le seul problème, c'était que la maison où elle avait grandi était maintenant considérée comme hantée, par elle. De temps en temps, des ados s'introduisaient dans sa maison pour vérifier si elle était bien hantée. Ils essayaient toujours de voler des objets de famille ou de pratiquer des rites de magie noire, ce qui faisait qu'elle était obligée de les chasser en leur faisant peur. Du coup, des légendes urbaines se développaient autour de cette maison, la décrivant comme « l'une des plus hantées des Etats-Unis ». Ça n'en finissait jamais.

Comment expliquer tout cela à Zatanna ? Comment lui dire à quel point elle n'arrivait plus à faire confiance aux vivants en général ? Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se sentait seule…

- Secret ? demanda-t-elle en imitant les gestes d'un tireur à l'arc pour détourner la conversation.

- Tu veux des nouvelles d'Artémis, c'est ça ?

Greta hocha la tête.

- Eh bien… elle va bien. Son chien était malade ce matin et elle a dû le faire garder pour ne pas avoir à gérer à la fois le chien et la nièce…

* * *

Le convoi sortit bien plus tard. Greta eut le temps de se glisser dans les couloirs quand personne ne la regardait et d'apercevoir la personne qui l'avait tuée. Il avait l'air si malade, si fatigué qu'elle ne le reconnut pas du premier coup. En revanche, lui la reconnut tout de suite, ce qui était logique étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'air plus vieille d'un jour. Il la fixa du regard pendant un long moment, puis se détourna.

_Je n'arriverai pas à le guérir, _se répéta Greta en quittant le bâtiment_. Je n'arriverai pas à sauver son âme. Le grand frère affectueux et compréhensif qui me bordait dans mon lit est mort en même temps que moi. Il ne reste plus qu'une épave. Je peux toujours passer pour vérifier qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises mais je ne retrouverai jamais mon grand frère Billy._

Zatanna l'attendait sur le toit. Evidemment, elle lui demanda si cela s'était bien passé. Greta ne put qu'hocher la tête en préparant sa réponse. _Je préfèrerais que cela se passe autrement, je sais qu'on n'y peut rien, tu es déjà très gentille de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça et je sais que tout ce que tu entendras quand j'aurai prononcé cette phrase, ce sera un seul et unique mot._

- Secret.

- Greta, je suis vraiment désolée.

Le petit fantôme sourit tristement, agita la main et fit mine de se volatiliser. D'une certaine façon, le fait de dire au revoir à Zatanna la soulageait profondément parce que même si elle l'aimait bien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les envier, elle et Artémis. Zatanna avait des tas de copains, elle pouvait dormir dans un vrai lit, manger ce qu'elle voulait, parler autrement que comme un disque rayé, elle avait étudié à la fac, eu des petits copains, personne n'envahissait sa maison et elle avait un corps splendide par-dessus le marché. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute, Greta se sentait toujours horriblement désavantagée quand elle se comparait à ses deux 'copines'.

A son tour, la magicienne quitta le toit. Elle aussi se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas toujours quoi dire à Greta : que peut-on dire à une fille morte depuis déjà cinq ans ? Comment faire pour rendre sa non-vie un peu moins pénible ? _Elle aurait dix-neuf ans si elle avait survécu. Le même âge que moi. Plus ça va, plus j'ai du mal à m'y faire…_

Le convoi était déjà en train de partir, suivi de près par plusieurs membres de l'équipe. En peu de temps, l'endroit fut désert. Seule Greta réapparut sur le toit et se remit à scruter la cour.

_A suivre..._

Note de l'auteure : Je sais, Garfield Logan et Greta Hayes, c'est vraiment un couple improbable. Je ne sais même pas si ce "ship" a un nom officiel. gregar, peut-être, ou beastghost? Bonne journée à tous. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ayant passé le relai à l'équipe suivante, Zatanna, Jaime et Garfield rentrèrent chez eux. Ce dernier passa la soirée à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette fille n'avait strictement rien à faire dans un endroit pareil, non ? En plus, elle portait du blanc, la couleur qu'on voit le plus dans la nuit. Elle devait se taper des notes de pressing pas possibles ! Et il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez elle, quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement…

Tiens, il avait complètement oublié de ramener un souvenir. Tant pis, il pouvait toujours y aller maintenant. C'était complètement interdit mais il n'était plus à cela près. Après tout, comme disait Bart, les bêtises sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais.

Le zeta-tube l'amena à proximité de la prison et il effectua les derniers kilomètres tout seul. Il y avait des avantages à pouvoir devenir un jaguar sur commande. Ensuite, il passa en mode moineau pour aller se poser sur le toit principal. A sa grande surprise, la fille en blanc s'y trouvait encore, assise sur le bord du toit, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Il était minuit passé et elle était toute seule sur le toit d'une prison, pourquoi ?

- Hé ! dit-il en s'approchant. Ça va, fille en blanc ?

Greta tourna la tête et regarda le nouveau venu avec des yeux stupéfaits. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se retira dans l'entre-deux-mondes. Garfield la vit se volatiliser sous ses yeux. Il resta muet un instant, puis se mit à arpenter le toit à la recherche d'un souvenir.

Depuis sa zone de sécurité, Greta le regardait aller et venir, encore choquée. Pourquoi ce garçon venait-il la chercher dans un endroit pareil ? C'était du harcèlement ! Et puis, pourquoi faisait-il les cent pas en regardant le sol ? Etait-il fou ?

Le garçon tout vert se changea en moineau et alla se percher sur le toit de la cantine. Intriguée, Greta le suivit. Le même manège se répéta. Tenaillée par la curiosité, Greta voulut sortir de l'entre-deux-mondes pour voir de plus près ce qu'il faisait. Garfield la vit apparaître près de lui, puis disparaître. Il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Pour tout dire, il commençait à la trouver craquante. Elle lui faisait penser à un petit faon timide qui observe des promeneurs depuis l'orée des bois ou à un chaton apeuré qui se cache sous un fauteuil pour regarder les humains. Tiens, et s'il essayait de l'apprivoiser ? Ce serait encore mieux que de trouver un souvenir !

- Tu veux pas m'aider à chercher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton naturel.

Greta apparut complètement et regarda autour d'elle. Chercher, oui, elle voulait bien, mais chercher quoi ?

- A chaque mission, je ramène un souvenir, expliqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rien trouvé.

- Secret, avança-t-elle timidement. (_Nous sommes sur le toit d'une prison. Tu ne trouveras strictement rien_.)

- Tu sais dire quelque chose, à part secret ?

- Secret. (_Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire des phrases normales. C'est très pénible alors ce serait sympa si tu pouvais ne pas te moquer.)_

- Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai dit que j'avais vu une fille sur le toit.

- Secret. (_Ce n'est pas mon problème_.)

- Tu as des superpouvoirs ? C'est cool. Moi, je tiens les miens de ma sœur. Elle est martienne. Et toi, tu les as eus comment ?

- Secret. (_Je suis un ange de la mort et juste avant, j'étais un fantôme_.)

- Tu veux pas me le dire ? C'est pas grave.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient fait le tour du toit sans se regarder, en gardant une bonne distance entre eux deux. Garfield fit soudain un pas vers elle et Greta recula d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux. Il fit de nouveau mine de chercher par terre et elle pensa qu'elle n'avait probablement rien à craindre de lui. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas de plus.

Vraiment, on aurait dit un petit chaton timide. Garfield, qui savait y faire avec les chatons, recula pour aller s'asseoir près du bord du toit et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Après une légère hésitation, elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Faut pas avoir peur de moi, tu sais, lança-t-il. Je vais pas te manger, j'ai jamais mangé personne. Je suis végétarien, d'ailleurs.

- Secret. (_J'avais une copine végétarienne à l'école. Elle était sympa_.)

- Je crois que je ne trouverai pas de souvenirs. Tant pis, je m'en passerai. Je voudrais pas être relou mais tu fais quoi, ici ?

- Secret. (_Un voisin de cellule de mon grand frère cinglé s'est suicidé la semaine dernière. Son âme se promène ici et j'attends encore un peu pour voir s'il va enfin m'adresser la parole et accepter que je l'aide à partir_.)

- C'est sinistre ici, tu trouves pas ? On pourrait peut-être aller parler ailleurs, ce serait plus sympa.

Greta hocha la tête et se leva, vite imitée par Garfield, qui passa en mode moineau et se précipita hors de l'enceinte de la prison sans réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'en atteignant les premiers arbres qu'il se souvint que la fille n'avait pas d'ailes. Il se retourna pour aller la chercher et se trouva nez à nez avec elle !

- Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment tu fais ça ?

- Secret. (_Je suis sur un plan où les lois de la physique ne s'appliquent pas. En plus de ça…_)

En plus de ça, ce garçon était la personne la plus drôle qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Greta réalisait soudain que son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur commençaient à la contaminer, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'interagir qu'avec des gens qui venaient de mourir, qui envahissaient sa maison ou qui l'aimaient bien mais avaient pitié d'elle comme Zatanna. À son contact, elle avait presque l'impression de vivre à nouveau.

- Hé, j'ai une idée ! s'écria-t-il. On fait la course jusqu'au zeta-tube, d'accord ?

Greta hocha la tête et Garfield se changea de nouveau en jaguar. Après plusieurs minutes de ce qu'il considérait comme une course effrénée, il arriva en vue du zeta-tube, se retourna et constata que la fille en blanc se trouvait juste derrière lui, même pas essoufflée ou décoiffée. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et montra le ciel du doigt.

- Secret ! (_Je n'étais jamais venue ici. Regarde toutes ces étoiles, comme c'est beau !)_

- Oui ! s'étonna-t-il. J'habite là-haut, dans la Watchtower ! Comment t'as deviné ? T'es télépathe, comme ma sœur ?

- Secret, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. (_Je n'ai rien deviné du tout, je parlais juste des étoiles_.)

- Oh, j'ai une autre idée ! Tu vas venir avec moi là-haut ! Comme tu as des pouvoirs, tu peux même faire partie de l'équipe !

Il s'avança pour lui attraper le bras. A sa grande surprise, sa main traversa son poignet. Il resta stupéfait. Greta eut l'air triste.

- Secret. (_Je ne suis pas réelle. Tu vois ? Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas te détourner de moi, comme tous les autres_.)

- Tu peux faire ça ? Ouah, C'EST TROP COOL !

Ce fut au tour de Greta d'avoir l'air stupéfait. Ensuite, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Ce garçon n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle était morte. Il lui suffisait de lui laisser croire qu'elle était un être normal, comme lui, et elle aurait un ami !

Enfin, s'il voulait bien d'elle comme amie. Il avait sûrement déjà des tas de copains, se pouvait-il qu'elle trouve une toute petite place dans sa vie à lui ? Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai…

- Secret, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en désignant le zeta-tube.

- Tu ne rentres pas là-dedans ? Faut pas avoir peur, tu sais. Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois et… non, attends, je suis bête ! Il faut programmer ces trucs à l'avance pour qu'ils laissent entrer un nouveau !

- Secret, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main et en faisant mine de partir.

- Non, attends ! s'écria-t-il. T'en vas pas comme ça ! Est-ce qu'au moins, je te reverrai ? T'as pas un endroit où je pourrais te retrouver ?

Greta réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle se voyait difficilement lui donnant rendez-vous dans un cimetière ou une maison hantée. Peut-être qu'un point de chute ferait l'affaire. Elle se concentra et l'image d'une énorme pomme apparut devant ses mains levées.

- Une… grosse pomme ? s'étonna Beast Boy. Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu es de Manhattan, c'est ça ?

Greta hocha la tête.

- On n'a qu'à se retrouver là-bas, alors ! Samedi soir, t'es libre ?

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Eh bien, on n'a qu'à se retrouver à dix heures, sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville ! Tu me montreras les endroits que tu aimes bien, d'accord ?

Greta ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait des endroits qu'elle aimait bien à New York, en effet, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de profiter de la beauté de la ville pendant ces cinq dernières années. L'idée de revisiter la ville à deux lui remettait du baume au cœur.

- Secret, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu répètes ça tout le temps. C'est ton nom ?

Greta secoua la tête.

- Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle par un autre nom en attendant que je sache enfin comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne sais pas, Sarah, par exemple, ou Suzie…

Greta fit un signe d'assentiment. Le nom de Suzie lui plaisait bien. Il lui vit à l'esprit qu'il ne l'appellerait peut-être jamais autrement. Greta n'était pas un prénom très courant et si elle le lui donnait, il finirait peut-être par retrouver sa trace, par comprendre qu'elle était morte et par la rejeter. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de commencer cette relation par un paquet de mensonges mais pour le moment, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Secret. (_Très bien, appelle-moi Suzie_.)

-Suzie, OK ! Moi, c'est Garfield ! Quand je parlerai de toi à mes amis…

Greta posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Garfield, qui n'était pas stupide, comprit :

- Tu ne veux pas que je leur parle de toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Secret. (_C'est compliqué_.)

- Les Reach t'ont kidnappée et tu t'es échappée, c'est ça ?

Greta fit signe que non.

- Bon, c'est pas grave ! On se retrouve samedi. Je serai peut-être en retard, je te préviens. J'ai un emploi du temps de cinglé. Mais j'essaierai d'être là. J'en parlerai à personne, ce sera notre…

- Secret !

Garfield éclata de rire et Greta ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, notre secret ! bafouilla-t-il. A samedi !

Greta fit la révérence et Garfield lui rendit son salut avant de s'engouffrer dans le zéta-tube.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Miss Martian se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Garfield ! s'écria-t-elle. J'étais inquiète. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

Beast Boy ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'époque où sa mère le grondait quand il se mettait à table sans s'être lavé les mains. Megan avait exactement la même expression en ce moment-même. Par moments, il oubliait complètement qu'elles n'étaient pas parentes.

- J'étais allé me rechercher un souvenir, expliqua-t-il platement.

- A minuit ?!

- Oui, mais j'ai rien trouvé. Je vais me coucher, maintenant.

- Garfield, murmura Megan en mettant un genou à terre, tu sais que s'il y a un problème, il faut me le dire ?

_Génial_, pensa Beast Boy. _Elle va lire dans mes pensées, elle va voir Suzie et je ne vais plus être tranquille !_

- Ne regarde pas dans ma tête, s'il te plait, dit-il précipitamment. Je… prépare une surprise pour ton anniversaire et j'aime autant que tu ne voies pas les détails.

- Tu me prépares une surprise ? murmura-t-elle, émue. C'est adorable mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir seul à des heures pareilles !

- C'est noté !

Sur ce, il lui fit un gros câlin et courut en direction de sa chambre avant que M'Gann ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sa sœur ne se doutait de rien et il allait revoir Suzie à la fin de la semaine, la vie était belle !

* * *

Depuis sa cachette dans l'entre-deux-mondes, Greta aussi pensait que l'après-vie était belle…

_La fin !_


End file.
